Love Through Time
by SESSHY1101
Summary: THIS story is set in the modern world is about inuyasha and kikyo
1. Chapter 1

Kikyo lied in a hospital bed. She seemed so confused why was she here.

She kept thinking about her strange dream. The man she fell in love with.

Kikyo closed her eyes thinking about him. She pictured his lips and eyes that

reminded her of the sun so bright and filled with love for her. The only thing

wrong was his ears what was that about. "I wish to see him again" Kikyo

whispered to the empty room. Then the door opened and her best friend Sango

was dressed in a simple white dress with her hair down. She always managed

to look beautiful in something so simple.

"Thank god you're alive" Sango cried out. Tears started falling down her cheeks.

Sango grabbed Kikyo's hand as an assurance to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Calm down" Kikyo said

"I got so scared, I though you almost died" Sango sobbed.

"How can I be calm! Are you crazy after all the blood I saw" she screamed.

Kikyo felt so guilty seeing her cry like this for her.

"I can't remember what happen." Kikyo whispered.

"Are you serious?" Sango said

"Yes" Kikyo responded.

"Tell me what happened?" Kikyo asked.

"You were in a car accident" Sango said as she grabbed for a chair to sit down on.

"Wow! Really" Kikyo said surprised. She didn't feel like she had an accident, nothing hurt.

"What do you wow. You almost died and all you can say is WOW?!" Sango said outraged.

"Yeah, so who did I hurt for my mistake?" Kikyo said back.

"What! No way it was a stupid dumb ass who ran a red light and almost killed you"

"So where is he" Kikyo said, Sango smirked

"He got off easy, he's even walking."

"Wait how long have I been here ?!"

"Not long just a week" Sango said sounding like it was nothing.

"Are you crazy! A week. Hello I have a job." Kikyo wailed

"Hello you almost died I don't think they fire you for that." There was a knock

at the door.

"Come in!Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha saw the woman he almost killed. He was surprised to feel attracted to her.

Inuyasha ignored this feeling. No need to let his brother see his reaction. Sesshomaru is

already mad at him enough. Kikyo couldn't stop staring at this man. He had the same beautiful

sunny eyes as the man in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before I start the next chapter I just want **_

_**to thanks everybody for the reviews and for encouraging**_

_**me to keep on with my fanfic **_

_**I hope you enjoy it thanks!!**_

Kikyo didn't want to seem hurt or weak so she started to sit. Sango started helping her.

But Kikyo stopped her. "So how may I help you?" Kikyo asked.

"Are you seriously injured?" the man next to sunny eyes said.

"I don't need you here. OK!" sunny eye told him.

Sunny eye was dressed just like Kikyo. He had a hospital gown. The man next to him

was in a black suit. He reminded Kikyo of a Federal agent of some kind. He looked so serious

"Don't mind him, he doesn't know the definition of manners" Inuyasha said in a mocking voice.

"I'm actually his lawyer and unfortunately his big brother"Sesshomaru said.

" I came to know if you were pressing any charges against this potato head of my brother"

"Hey don't call your beloved brother that" Inuyasha said.

"sure whatever"

Sesshomaru said. He wanted to get out of her. Tonight he had a date

with Kagura. She was the most sexiest and tempered woman he ever dated. She had curves

that could make any man cry and those shining eyes. WOW. He couldn't wait to see her tonight

and kiss her. But instead he was stuck here babysitting his stupid brother's mistake.

Kikyo responded.

"No of course not it was only a mistake"

"Really maybe you should that would teach this butt head a lesson." Sesshomaru said.

"Well if she doesn't everything is okay" Inuyasha said. Kikyo wanted to ask him something before he left though.

"May I ask you a question?'

"What's your name?"

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself"

"My name is Inuyasha"

"This cold hearted here is my brother Sesshomaru."

"What's your name?"

"I'm kikyo and this is my best friend Sango" as kikyo said her name her cellphone rang.

"Yes" Sango said. "Oh honey" Kikyo predicted it was Sango's husband Miroku. I have

no idea how they ended up loving each other.

"So, can I say have I ever seen you before" Kikyo asked.

"No" Inuyasha responded

"That's funny" Sesshomaru said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Sesshomaru said trying to keep from laughing.

"Ignore him" Inuyasha said annoyed

kikyo noticed that sango had stepped out to talk to Miroku.

"So why do you think you've seen me before?"Inuyasha asked.

"Because o...ooo.o.oof my dream" Kikyo said stuttering.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo deeply thinking that was the greatest thing she could say to him. He didn't seem to accept this thrill he didn't trust her just yet. Inuyasha had any deep trusting relationship since

he got divorced. Kagome had been the wife his parents arrenged for him to wed. Then he found out that

she had been cheating on him with his ex-best friend Kouga. Later they divorced when he found out.

Kagome left with Kouga to form the family he reluctantly didn't give her. He wasn't about to admit to Kikyo that he also had a dream about but that had been a few months before the crash. After the bretayal that Kagome gave him he wasn't ready for an emotional relationship. Plus the fact he learned you can't trust woman as easily as he though.

Kikyo kept staring at Inuyasha with curiosity. He seemed to be thinking of something deeply and painful. Inuyasha noticed that Kikyo was watching him very intently.

"What exactly was the dream?" Inuyasha asked ginning. Kikyo felt her cheeks flushed with embarrament. Inuyasha smiled _she looks so cute with pink cheeks_ Inuyasha though.

"well it was nice meeting you Kikyo but I have to pack my things before my brother leaves me stranded here" Inuyasha said.

"Oh then It was a pleasure meeting you and please forget about what I said about my dream it was a inappropiate thing to say." Kikyo said trying to stop blushing.

"Don't I won't forget a word you said to me today." Inuyasha said laughing and starting to leave.

After Inuyasha closed the door Kikyo whispered "I'm sure you won't forget" she smiled as she said this.

A week later Inuyasha wanted to see her again. He knew that Sesshomaru kep in touch with her

in case she decided to press charges against inuyasha. He and Sesshomaru shared a condo to stay close since both their parents were dead. Sesshomaru came out the bathroom all happy because of his recent

dates with Kagura.

"What are grinning about?"

"and why are you walking arounf naked for?" Inuyasha said irritaded.

"I'm just happy" Sesshomaru said trying to annoy Inuyasha more.

"Whatever" said inuyasha catching his brother gams in trying to make him more mad.

"What's wrong with you? Usually you're not this moody"

"Is it because you couldn;t get a date with that hot woman you ran over?"

"Shut up. It was an accident" Inuyasha said.

"Whatever you say brother"

"Put some clothes will you?"

Inuyasha heard the bell ring but instead sesshomaru went to answered it.

_Did that big dummy forget his buck naked. _Inuyasha though.

Kikyo had been debating if she should go see him or not. When she finally decided to she wasn't expecting what answer her at the door Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was standing in front of Kikyo

fully naked like it was nothing.

"oh my god" Kikyo said turning her back on sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took adavantage of the situation trying to tease his brother and Kikyo it just seem so fun thing to do.

He put his palms on her shoulders and asked

"What's wrong beautiful?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THE STORY EARLIER BUT I HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME. PLUS I WAS DEBATING **

**WETHER TO END IT AND DELETE MY ACCOUNT BUT I DECIDED TO JUST POST WHAT I HAVE……SORRY BUT I STILL MAY NOT CONTINUED IT …..**

**I'LL TRY TO...**

* * *

As Sesshomaru said this he put his palm on Kikyo's shoulder. Inuyasha came up right behind him and said

"Sesshomaru I'm telling Kagura now go and put some clothes on" Inuyasha scolding him.

Sesshomaru walked to the bedroom laughing to go get dressed.

"You can turn around now he's gone" Kikyo turned still flushed with the image of Sesshomaru.

"Sorry for my brother he's rather special and my mom said I was the bad apple"

"Is ok I came here to see you"

Inuyasha's heart actually skipped a beat at the possibility that she wanted to see him.

Every time he sees her this feeling of knowledge comes to him like he'd seen her before and his heart feels it too.

Kikyo on the other hand had no idea why those words came out her lips but it was the truth. Ever since the day she last saw him she can't seem to forget him every night is dream of them together. The more bizarre part is that they hunt demons and such. Is just so weird but all she knows for sure that in her dreams she is hopelessly in love with him. But is she?

Inuyasha trying to kill the silence asked her

"Why did you need to see me?"

Kikyo though of what to say to him because she was so not going to tell him about her dreams of him. Unless it did help stop them.

"Uhm…. Yeah is cause I need you insurance information…..you cause of the car wrecked thing"

Inuyasha was hoping she would tell him something more like

"I can't stop thinking of you so go out with" _yeah right! Like that was ever going to happen._ Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kikyo and he saw the way she was looking at him. He felt that maybe there was a chance of making this visit more of pleasure than business.


End file.
